


Sleepy

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	Sleepy

Dipper woke up with a foggy mind. The TV was still on but he couldn’t remember what had happened to the remote.

Maybe under the cushions of the couch he was sprawled over? Nope.

Under the couch? He rolled off it unceremoniously and flailed around underneath it with no success.

He was too tired for this. Standing up, he walked to the TV and turned it off manually. In the last second of light he saw the remote sitting very obviously on the coffee table.

Dipper might have found that ironically amusing if he didnt just want to go to bed. He stumbled up the staircase after bonking into the wall and banister a few times.

Reaching the upper floor he grasped the knob on the left of the hallway. If he hadn’t been so sleepy he might’ve realized he’d gone into Mabels room and not his own.

As it were, he fell onto the bed with eyes already closing. Vaguely noticing the warm body next to him, he instinctively embraced Mabel, tugging her close to him.

On her end, Mabel had awoken when he laid down. She’d still been sleepy but had quickly wakened once he grasped her. Her heart thumped loud enough that she didn’t just feel it but actually heard it. She didn’t know why Dipper was suddenly doing this but she’d been dreaming of it for months.

Turning in his arms to face him she was dismayed to see his eyes closed as he drifted into sleep. It wasn’t what she dreamed of after all…

Mabel pecked his cheek sadly, “I love you, Dipper…”

And suddenly his lips were on hers. Mabel was astonished but quickly fell into the kiss. Dipper might be doing it in his sleep but she’d held back so long she couldn’t help but cup his cheek and push back with all her feelings.

It ended when they needed to breathe. Mabel sighed happily. It was a small thing compared to what she really wanted and she was bad for taking advantage of him when he was like this, but couldn’t she have this one small thing?

That kiss had been so amazing. She wanted to wake him up and confess her feelings right now. She didnt though, afraid that he’d only done it because his sleep-fogged mind made him think she was some other girl.

Then he tightened his grip, pulling her closer. Mabel gasped, no longer able to move her face away from his. She could feel his hot breath on her and gave a whine when he started slowly stroking her back. This wasn’t fair. Her lips were millimeters from his and she wanted a redux of that first kiss so badly,

“Hmmm,” Dipper hummed in low voice, “Love you,Mabel. You’re so amazing and cool and pretty. Wish you were my girlfriend…”

Mabel blushed furiously. She must have heard wrong. Or, he was half asleep, he was speaking nonsense.

A finger touched her chin and pointed her face up. Dippers eyes were glazed with exhastion but they held a glimmer of lucidity so she knew he was awake.

“Cats out of the bag, huh? I thought it was all a dream but i really did that stuff. I guess…”

Mabel didn’t care what he was going to say. She shut him up with her lips, enjoying every second until his fell away and he started snoring. A bit of a disappointment, but she was happy with it all the same.

She snuggled into his chest and tried to go to sleep herself. It’d take a few hours with how loud her heart was.


End file.
